leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Item: Eunju's Spear
=First Words= Here it is, my very first custom item! Naturally, this seems like a very experimental item as this is my first time making custom items -- which may not exactly be true since a certain troll post (an old one about laner items) and a very old custom champion of mine (Xywzekszykwy) featured unique (though not good) items. Intro to the item 1.0 So let me introduce you to Eunju's Spear. This is an early-game item meant for divers who need sustain for staying power. With a malleable early build path (though the final must come in one shot), it is meant to be accessible to whoever requires it, and its relatively low total cost ensures it can be accessed earlier than many "complete" items. Stacking the item requires facing enemy champions and taking damage from them, which usually occurs in situations where frontliners are eating poke as a teamfight is waiting to explode. In fact, the item reduces the impact of excessively-potent pokes on the actual teamfight once the diver has stepped in, due to the stats and passive all but guaranteeing that the fighter will heal off a good portion of the damage (not an excessive one, as only stores 25% of the damage and has a stack limit) and be useful beyond having successfully put themselves in the middle of the enemy team, which would otherwise be an unrewarding sure-death position. Since the item is meant for divers, not marksmen, the healing from the item is halved for ranged champions - it's not like they face quite as much risk. Keep in mind, the item has a major weakness in its relatively low numbers to other complete items due to its cheapness and the variety of stats it provides: as the game goes on, Eunju's Spear will become increasingly overshadowed by more expensive, more powerful items, and its statistic versatility will become less important as item builds become more and more complete. 1.1 With the changes to the item, the build path is even more malleable, with not a single part of the building requiring more than . Since the items it builds off of have been changed near-completely, the item is different: both and give 10% CDR, ensuring that Eunju's Spear gives 20% CDR in one slot faster than any other item in the game. The nerfs to the stats overall exacerbates the late-game weakness of the item, and the loss of health and AD means that Eunju's Spear isn't too big a powerspike from merely building it. It also increases the relative importance of , as it didn't get changed. =Eunju's Spear= |-|v1.1 (18/12/2016)= champion level)}}. Using a basic attack on an enemy champion consumes charges up to 50% of the damage done to heal you for the same amount increased by 1% for each 1% missing health. Dying takes away all stacks.}} |act = |aura = |consume = |limit = The healing is reduced by 50% on ranged champions. |req = |recipe = Caulfield's Warhammer, Kindlegem |buy = 2300 |comb = 400 |sell = 1610 |code = !PSCM! |champion = |menu1a = |menu1b = |menu2a = |menu2b = |menu3a = |menu3b = |menu4a = |menu4b = |menu5a = |menu5b = |menu6a = |menu6b = |menu7a = |menu7b = }} Eunju's Spear is a custom item. Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Gold Efficiency * 250 health = * 25 attack damage = * 20% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value: * Eunju's Spear is %|-225.17g}} gold-efficient without its passive. ** For Eunju's Spear to be cost-efficient, must be worth at least . |-|v1.0= champion level)}}. Using a basic attack on an enemy champion consumes charges up to 50% of the damage done to heal you for the same amount increased by 1% for each 1% missing health. Dying takes away all stacks.}} |act = |aura = |consume = |limit = The healing is reduced by 50% on ranged champions. |req = |recipe = Vampiric Scepter, Ruby Crystal |buy = 2300 |comb = 1000 |sell = 1610 |code = !PSCM! |champion = |menu1a = |menu1b = |menu2a = |menu2b = |menu3a = |menu3b = |menu4a = |menu4b = |menu5a = |menu5b = |menu6a = |menu6b = |menu7a = |menu7b = }} Eunju's Spear is a custom item. Recipe }} |t2 = }} Gold Efficiency * 300 health = * 30 attack damage = * 10% life steal = ** Total Gold Value: * Eunju's Spear is gold-efficient without its passive. ** For Eunju's Spear to be cost-efficient, must be worth at least . |-|Hide= |-|Note to GreenMoriyama (yes, this is actually directed to you, Green)= Before you ask who Eunju is, she's my upcoming champion that you will know as Momo, the Red Channeler (yes, redlink, but it may not stay like this for this too long). Category:Custom items